lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ozoku Sakioka
|Ōzoku Sakiōka}}, is a supporting character in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" with her younger sister, Himika. She has been pregnant with her first child for more than ten years and unable to give birth because of some curse that prevented her from giving birth to her child. It is unknown who the father of her child is, and Sakioka always refuse to talk about him. Her catchphrase is "Maybe that needs to add some more 'Love'!" (たぶんはいくつかもっと'愛'を追加！Tabun wa ikutsu ka motto'-ai' o tsuika!) ' History Early Life She is the older sister of Himika in LaneB Crystal Heart. being 15 years older than her. It is unknown how or when did their mother died, Sakioka never mentions about her to her sister. Presumably, her mother died at her last child's birth. After her death, Sakioka takes care of Himika like her own child and give her the love that her mother was going to give her newborn daughter. Himika never misses her mother, because of her sister's motherly personality. Sakioka is very intelligent and aims to become a high school teacher so she can share her knowledge with the students. She successfully become a teacher for Royal Kingdom High as a teacher who teaches almost every subject in the school if any teacher misses their class because of something urgent. At some point while her sister is about three years old, Sakioka was pregnant with her first child with a man whom she never mentioned of, and it seemed that her father and Himika didn't mind, instead became happy that there's going to be another member in their family. Sakioka lived happily with her father and sister, until Himika turns three, when she is fencing with her father. A sudden lightning strikes onto her father and he disappeared, that is also when she discovers herself with a curse that prevents her child from being born while her sister is stuck with a rare disease that would never cure. Two sisters Because of the disappearance of their father, Sakioka becomes the caretaker of her sister, that resulted her to quit her job and abandon her dreams so she can protect her only family member. As the time passes by, Sakioka finds that her child is not born on time as she expected and begins to be worried. But as the years pass by, she starts to stop panicking and focus on taking a good care of her sister and teach her to be strong. Appearance Sakioka has long dark pink hair that always being put up with a hairband with a flower ornament. The bangs are hold up on the left side. She wears thin glasses and has slightly dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit is a pink hoodie with bright pink linings and a peach colored dress underneath, the hoodie's sleeves are long and covers most of Sakioka's hands. A heart petals like amulet is always placed on over her chest. She wears pink shoes underneath the floor-length skirt. Personality Sakioka is very kind and has a motherly personality, making Himika feels like her mother is always with her. She is also a kind of funny person and quick to laughter, never fond of seriousness. She is very protective of her sister and would do anything to protect her. Relationships [[Ozoku Himika|'Ozoku Himika]]: Sakioka's little sister, she takes care of Himika like her own child. Himka is the only person left in her family, so she would do everything to protect her. [[Sekino Kaminari|'Sekino Kaminari']]: Sakioka often bakes a lot of cookies and sweets with Minari, because she loves sweets, she also loves Sakioka. [[Shimerumi Shio|'Shimerumi Shio']]: As her closest neighbor's adoptive daughter, she cares for Shio like her sister. As her adoptive mother passed away, Sakioka and Himika always help her and became close. [[Sekino Suzume|'Sekino Suzume']]: Her high school friend. Suzume is pretty crazy about her, and likes to cling onto her arms. Sometimes, they look more like lovers. [[Shimerumi Sayaka|'Shimerumi Sayaka']]: Her closest neighbor, they always share everything together. Sakioka is sad to hear that she passed away. [[Youko Hilda|'Youko Hilda']]: Her best friend, they always like to talk with each other. Because of her adventurous personality, she doesn't really spend a lot of time staying home with Sakioka. Etymology Ozoku (オウゾク Ōzoku) is a Katakana form of the word Ōzoku (王族), means "royal family". Sakioka ( 咲おうか Sakiōka) is made up of two words, Saki (咲) meaning "bloom" and Ōka (桜花) meaning "cherry blossom". Together, Sakioka means "blooming cherry blossom". Her name means, "royal family blooming cherry blossom" Gallery Trivia *She is the only character whose name contains a Kanji character. *She has the strangest condition that can't be cured. *She often mentions that she can hear her child laughing if someone says something funny. * Her favorite dessert is Donuts (but she seldom eats one, because she doesn't want to get too much sugar). * Her very first concept name was Hikaru Sakura. ** It was changed again into Hikaru Miyoko, before changes to Ozoku Sakioka. Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!